Jasper Stone
Jasper Stone 'is a Pokemon Trainer, Idol and Engineer from Mossdeep, Hoenn who is the son of former Champion and current Devon President Steven Stone and Trainer as well as Steven's personal assistant, Samantha Stone. His home is still at Mossdeep, but because of his parents and now his own work (and hobbies), he travels, including abroad, often. History Jasper was born 4 years after the near catastrophic Kyogre and Groudon events. While he was technically born in Sinnoh, he wasn't officially registered until his parents had arrived back at Hoenn. While growing up, he watched his father take care of company business and learned of what good it was doing for Pokemon and people alike as well as watch his mother aide him as best she could- when he thought it wasn't initially a job meant for her, watched other people light up as they interacted with her thanks to her infectiously bright personality and help things along in her own way. As he aged and learned to handle a variety of responsibilities, he took what he witnessed from his parents and decided what directions he wanted to take with helping the company- and pretty much became an idol. With the business in mind and with charisma, he'd spread their products and projects to a wider audience across regions from within the entertainment industry, touching more people that could benefit from it. When he wasn't doing public work, he also enjoyed helping escavate caves and working on developing products himself and learned to be quite a talented engineer. Personality Jasper is quick witted and decisive, being able to come up with a plan and follow through on a moments notice. He's gentle and kind, keeping the feelings of others and the bigger picture in the scope with the actions he takes. He can get very one track minded when it comes to his passion for engineering, eyes lighting up and attention fleeting from other people and matters. He's well spoken and has impeccable mannerisms- which he takes full advantage of in his idol work. Appearance Jasper has spikey steel blue hair that he styles neatly and light blue eyes, though it's subtle, the color is closer to his mother's. When doing idol work, he's frequently requested to wear different things, but has one notable outfit he's best known for- a vest with purple accents and a tail, going on a gradient from purple to a dark teal, a teal cravat that seats his keystone, a white button down with the sleeves rolled up a quarter of the way, knee high boots with purple accents and steel accessories. When not doing idol work, he instead wears custom black coveralls with light blue and purple detailing and his mother's old mega choker, refitted, for his keystone, as he enjoys digging around and tinkering, prone to being around dirt. He does have a suit for when he visits the business, but seldom does and so seldom wears it. Character Relationships '''Steven Stone: '''His father who he respects and loves. Seeing his father's generosity when he traveled, be it for personal reasons or business, and how the company he was to inherit/took over affected life so positively gave Jasper much of his direction in life. He was his role model for attitude and eloquence too, using him as a guideline for the treatment of others as he matured. He enjoys helping him with his age old hobby of collecting stones. '''Samantha (Walker) Stone: '''His mother, who he also adores. He always worried over her, wondering if she actually enjoyed some of the family activities and work and as a result, picked up many hobbies to see if she enjoyed it- her eventually picking up most of it was Jasper being considerate of her, she thanks him and assures him she's fine. It's then he really pays attention to her working alongside his father and realizes that, while she's not the best geologist material, she helps in other matters, such as social aspects, and has fun doing it. He's then inspired by her charisma. He joins her for her early morning jogs. '''Lapis (?) Stone: '''His younger sister, he's always amused by her dreamy personality, although she tries her best to keep it underwraps. They get along well, although they're occasionally at odds over Jasper saying she's going to be the heir of the company with her insisting it has to be him because he's the older, more grounded sibling. '''Brawly: '''A long time friend of his parents, his godfather and the father of his bestfriend, he's extremely respectful to him. His mother is always highly amused by the major dissonance in how they communicate, one urging the other to be more causal and the other sounding stiff as a board. He gives Jasper good meal plans to follow if requested. '''Brittanie Miller: '''A long time friend of his parents, his godmother and the mother his best friend, he also shows Brittanie a lot of respect. Finds mild amusement with the hard time Kailani gives her with dressing up, but would never actually let that show on the surface. '''Kailani: '''His bestfriend since a young age. He enjoys how my-pace she is and feels as if he's able to relax and forget about important things for a little bit when he hangs out with her. Although she's a little clumsy and sometimes adds a little more to his workload while trying to help him with it, he doesn't mind and appreciates the intention, finding the hijinxs fun sometimes. Pokemon '??? '(Beldum): A Beldum that appears with him often on air who he's given their own custom suit much like his own. Beldum seems to enjoy the work they do together as well as being small enough to not complicate productions, so Jasper had their little cravat fitted with an everstone to stay a Beldum. This Beldum in particular is the offspring of Slate, Samantha's contest Metagross, and so got to check out the contest world and seems to have gotten attached to similar work. '??? '(Metagross): One of two Metagross, this one enjoys helping him with work, from assisting on scaling different levels on the cave with him standing atop it's back to helping move rocks and destroy boulders in the way. '??? '(Metagross): The other of two Metagross, this one enjoys battling and traveling. '??? (Magenzone): Cared for him since he was a child as a Magnemite, often willing to help Jasper with many tasks in day to day life. When not riding on top of a Metagross, Jasper lets Magnezone pull him around thanks to the metal accessories he always has on his person. Also uses as part of his battle party. '??? '(Aegislash): '??? '(Zebstrika): '??? '(Skarmory): '??? '(Eelektross) '??? '(Klefki): Like a companion Pokemon, he doesn't use her for battle or for much really. He has ornamental keys made for fun that he gives her and it always pleases her. Trivia -All the miscellaneous hobbies he tried to get his mom involved in did have it's use in the end- he uses them in variety shows. -His first Pokemon was a Beldum. His first one is the one that remained unevolved. There's always Beldums floating around in the household, so eventually he came to adopt the other two into his party. -He's extremely competent at battling, being raised by strong trainers and always around them- he's not very fond of it at the start though and initially only does it when there's something like a charity drive involved, otherwise he didn't see the point. Comes around to have fun with them later. -Is convinced Lapis(?) is the sibling more suited to inherting Devon. He enjoys the work he does that contributes to it, but he doesn't seem very fond of leading at the helm or the thought of mostly having to sit in an office, although his father being the new head, doesn't seem to do that very often anyways. -Despite being a tremendous help, his parents often remind him he should spend more time being a kid while he has the chance. He finally (pretends) to heed this advice and decides to go on a journey for a bit, at least as a front to check out another region's technological advancements, studying them up and apply what he can in Hoenn.